Run Away
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Lettuce's story! Leo had enough. He had to go. He runs away. Will the crew ever find him? Valdangelo lettuces story T for kissing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Lettuce here! I wanted to take a break so I did. AndHey guys Lettuce here! I wanted to take a break so I did. And I wanted to write PJO instead. So, here it is!**

/

Why.

That was the question running through Leo's head. Why did they never pay attention to him? Ever since the war ended(**1**) they weren't the same.

Percy and Annabeth were together 24/7. Piper and Jason did a bunch of stuff that he didn't want to know about. Same with Frank and Hazel. It was the same thing. Over and over. He got a home. He grew attached. He found a problem. He ran away. That was Leo's life cycle.

Tonight was a celebration for the official union of the Greek and Roman camps. Hooray,right? Not to Leo. It seemed like tonight was Ignore Leo Day.

/

"Hey! Percy! Annabeth! What's up?" Leo called. They were in the Pavilion at the celebration. Because Leo didn't want to look like a slob, he was wearing a plaid shirt, suspenders, a sort-of nice pair of jeans and cleaned work boots.

"Uh, hey Leo. Nothing really."Percy said. The couple started to glance at each other.

"Oh. Ok. Well, you guys seem busy, so I'll go somewhere else. But just holler if you want some Leo Time!" he smirked.

There it was again. His mask. He would hide his true feelings all the time. Like, when people asked him if he was ok, he so badly wanted to scream,'_No. I'm not._' But he didn't. And that was what hurt so much.

/

Next Leo walked over to Frank and Hazel. They were chatting over by the food tables.

"Yo, Frank, Hazel! What's crackin'?" Leo said.

Hazel looked down to the ground. Frank looked around awkwardly.

"Um, well now's not a good time, Leo." Frank said.

"Yeah. Maybe we could talk later?" Hazel added on.

"Oh." Leo said with a slight frown. _'Remember your mask, Leo_' he thought. "Ok. Well then see you later!" He smiled. He quickly walked away.

/

'_Ok, If there are two people in this world that need or want me around, it's Jason and Piper._ ' he thought to himself.

Piper and Jason were over by the campfire.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, Lightning Boy, what's going on?" He yelled with fake happiness.

The couple looked up and-was that a grimace?-waved nonchalantly.

"Hey Leo. Nothing much. What's,um, up with you?" Piper said glancing toward Jason.

Leo could see that his TWO SUPPOSED-TO-BE BEST FRIENDS

Didn't want him there.

"Just heading over to Bunker 9. I have a new invention I'm working on. I'll see you guys later." Leo said.

He quickly rushed off to Bunker 9. He didn't have a new invention. He just had a solo mission. Mission Run Away.

/

In Bunker 9, Leo had a year's worth of anything. Food, clothes, you name it.

He grabbed a magic backpack enchanted by the Hecate cabin especially for quests. Well now it's being used for a mission.

He stuffed a bunch of non perishable foods into the bag. He also put in all the fire proof clothes he had. He grabbed four handfuls of drachmas and 500 dollars. He put in a sleeping bag too. He was ready to go.

/

Leo quietly left the Bunker and left the forest. '_Everyone must be at the celebration._' He thought. He ran past the cabins all the way to Thaila's tree. Leo turned around to face camp. He always hated this part. Leaving the bonds he made. But, they didn't care about him right?

He turned around and left Camp Half-Blood. For good.

/

And so that concludes chapter one! I promise the Valdangelo will come in chapter two. I will post that soon, depending on soccer practice.

Anyways, I have a Reader's Question:

Who do you like better?

Leo

OR

Nico?

I will give results next chapter!

Well, please review!

Your (hopefully) friend,

Lettuce

I wanted to write PJO instead. So, here it is!

/

Why.

That was the question running through Leo's head. Why did they never pay attention to him? Ever since the war ended(1) they weren't the same.

Percy and Annabeth were together 24/7. Piper and Jason did a bunch of stuff that he didn't want to know about. Same with Frank and Hazel. It was the same thing. Over and over. He got a home. He grew attached. He found a problem. He ran away. That was Leo's life cycle.

Tonight was a celebration for the official union of the Greek and Roman camps. Hooray,right? Not to Leo. It seemed like tonight was Ignore Leo Day.

/

"Hey! Percy! Annabeth! What's up?" Leo called. They were in the Pavilion at the celebration. Because Leo didn't want to look like a slob, he was wearing a plaid shirt, suspenders, a sort-of nice pair of jeans and cleaned work boots.

"Uh, hey Leo. Nothing really."Percy said. The couple started to glance at each other.

"Oh. Ok. Well, you guys seem busy, so I'll go somewhere else. But just holler if you want some Leo Time!" he smirked.

There it was again. His mask. He would hide his true feelings all the time. Like, when people asked him if he was ok, he so badly wanted to scream,'No. I'm not.' But he didn't. And that was what hurt so much.

/

Next Leo walked over to Frank and Hazel. They were chatting over by the food tables.

"Yo, Frank, Hazel! What's crackin'?" Leo said.

Hazel looked down to the ground. Frank looked around awkwardly.

"Um, well now's not a good time, Leo." Frank said.

"Yeah. Maybe we could talk later?" Hazel added on.

"Oh." Leo said with a slight frown. 'Remember your mask, Leo' he thought. "Ok. Well then see you later!" He smiled. He quickly walked away.

/

'Ok, If there are two people in this world that need or want me around, it's Jason and Piper. ' he thought to himself.

Piper and Jason were over by the campfire.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, Lightning Boy, what's going on?" He yelled with fake happiness.

The couple looked up and-was that a grimace?-waved nonchalantly.

"Hey Leo. Nothing much. What's,um, up with you?" Piper said glancing toward Jason.

Leo could see that his TWO SUPPOSED-TO-BE BEST FRIENDS

Didn't want him there.

"Just heading over to Bunker 9. I have a new invention I'm working on. I'll see you guys later." Leo said.

He quickly rushed off to Bunker 9. He didn't have a new invention. He just had a solo mission. Mission Run Away.

/

In Bunker 9, Leo had a year's worth of anything. Food, clothes, you name it.

He grabbed a magic backpack enchanted by the Hecate cabin especially for quests. Well now it's being used for a mission.

He stuffed a bunch of non perishable foods into the bag. He also put in all the fire proof clothes he had. He grabbed four handfuls of drachmas and 500 dollars. He put in a sleeping bag too. He was ready to go.

/

Leo quietly left the Bunker and left the forest. 'Everyone must be at the celebration.' He thought. He ran past the cabins all the way to Thaila's tree. Leo turned around to face camp. He always hated this part. Leaving the bonds he made. But, they didn't care about him right?

He turned around and left Camp Half-Blood. For good.

/

**And so that concludes chapter one! I promise the Valdangelo will come in chapter two. I will post that soon, depending on soccer practice. **

**Anyways, I have a Reader's Question:**

**Who do you like better?**

**Leo**

**OR**

**Nico?**

**I will give results next chapter!**

**Well, please review!**

**Your (hopefully) friend,**

**Lettuce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Lettuce here! I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for not sending me flames. I feel so lucky, and I'm saddened to say that my counterpart Apple is not so lucky. ( if you would like to learn more about this check out the authors note in her story Why Reid.) **

**Also thanks to reviewers:**

**Kindperson (guest): Thanks! It's always nice to meet people with the same fandoms as me!**

**ggg: Thank you! Yeah, I understand the problem. My computer's down, so I post from my IPhone and iPad so I guess it glitches. Sorry about that. **

**Mondmaedchen: I love that you love it! Yeah, it's hard choosing, but I would also say Team Leo!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

/

(Nico's POV)

So we won the war. Great. Persephone forced me to come to this party, or else she would turn me into a dandelion.

/

I walked in to the pavilion,with my hands in my pockets. I was wearing a black T-shirt, my leather aviator's jacket, black jeans, and black Jordan's. What? Don't judge me, I wasn't going to look bad in front of the campers.

I scanned the space. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, my little sister, Frank, Jason, Piper, and... wait... Where is Leo? I walked over to the power couple, A.K.A Percabeth.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask.

"Nothin' much Nico. You?" Percy replied. He had his arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Nothing really, besides getting threatened to be turned in to a dandelion by Persephone. Have you seen Leo?"I said, once again scanning the area with my eyes.

"Ummm..he came by earlier. I don't know where he is." Annabeth replied.

"Oh. Ok. See you guys later." I said. I moved on.

"Where could he be?" I wondered.

I went to Hazel and Frank and they said the same thing as Percy and Annabeth.

/

I walked to Piper and Jason by the campfire.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Leo?" I asked them.

"Hey Nico. Yeah he came by a while ago." Jason said. Then Piper piped up, (AN: come on, I had to! It's word play!)"He said he was going to Bunker 9."

"Ok. See you guys later, I guess." I replied.

/

I was walking through the woods toward Bunker 9. Now you may be wondering why the underworld boy is looking for an annoying flame kid. The truth is we sorta bonded after the war. Before the party I mean. I was always alone, because let's face it, I'm a loner. He was either alone or in Bunker 9. I suspected no one was paying attention to him for a while, until one day I went to the bunker and he look like he hadn't had a good meal in days.

I asked him what was up with that and he admitted he hadn't left the bunker since Tuesday. And it was Thursday. I dragged him to the mess hall and forced him to eat. Ever since then, we kinda bonded.

/

I walked in to the bunker. It seemed bare. A little too bare. I checked his cupboard full of essential supplies. Empty.

I checked his small drawer where he kept his back up clothes. Empty.

I looked at the small cot he used to sleep on when he's too lazy or tired to walk to his cabin. Nothing's on it except one single piece of paper. It read:

Dear Nico,

I figured you'll be the only one in here to look for me. No one else cares that much about me. Let me cut to the chase.

I can't take it anymore. No one cares about me except you. So I did one of the few things I'm best at. I ran.

I hope you can forget about me. Don't bother looking. You won't find me.

By the way, I had something to tell you. But not here. This note can be shown to the others. But the note on the back can't. It's for you and your eyes only. Any ways, good bye forever.

Sincerely,

Leo

/

I couldn't believe it. Leo was gone.

/

**Dun dun dun!**

**What does the note say? What's Nico going to do? **

**Find out next chapter. It will be faster I promise. **

**As always please review! **

**Here's the reader's question:**

**Who's powers would you have:**

**Leo's **

**OR **

**Percy's?**

**Last reader's question results... Leo!**

**Your (hopefully) friend,**

**Lettuce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Lettuce here! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've had finals and my phone did not want to work, so I had to fix that. I'll be posting more frequently because school is over and out of the way. So yeah. On with the story!**

**Ilaria20011- Nice to meet you! I love Valdangelo too! They're my OTP!**

**Venomous dragons bite- Me too! I like explosions too, so I promise not to look at you weird. ;)**

**Too Many Fandoms(guest)- thank you. Stay tuned for next chapter! It'll be good. **

**ggg(guest)- I'm trying to increase they're size this was sort of like a filler chapter so next chapter will be good. I see your point about Leo's powers. It would be a bother, wouldn't it?**

**/**

Nico POV

I re-read the paper frantically. No,no,no! He can't just leave like that! What about me? What about his friends?!

I read the last part again,"the note on the back can't. It's for you and your eyes only"(AN: if that piece does not make sense, re-read Leo's note from last chapter)

I flipped the paper over. Scribbled in Leo's handwriting was another note that read,"Hi Nico. I'm sorry I left you. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I have to tell you something. I'm gay. And.. Well I don't know how to say this but... I like you. Like not as a friend, like, I like-like you. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm gone and you'll never see me again. I guess this is goodbye.

Love,

The Super Micshizzle, Leo Valdez

P.S. - This is written in enchanted ink from the Hecate cabin so only you can see this.

/

What the Hades! He never knew I was gay too? I had thought everyone knew after Jason told Piper and she blabbed to the whole camp!

I needed to tell Chiron and the rest of the Seven. I ran out of the bunker and to the Pavilion.

"Chiron! Jason! Piper! Percy! Annabeth! Frank! Hazel!", I yelled as a ran in to the middle of the Pavilion. I was out of breath.

Everyone turned and stared at me.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"Leo... He's gone." I said

"What? No! Where could he be? Did someone take him?" Piper said frantically.

"Um... Not necessarily. He ran away." I said sadly. Suddenly, I remembered the the reason why Leo ran away. I turned around angrily and pointed at Jason, Piper, and the rest of the Seven. "And it's you guys's fault! He ran away because he felt unwanted by us! What did you guys do to make him feel that way?" I screamed at them.

They stared at me stunned. "We.. We never knew he felt that way. " Percy said shocked.

"Well he did. And I'm going to try and find him. " I said determined.

"We'll help too. It was our fault he left. Right guys?" Jason told me, gesturing at the Seven. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good," I said confidently, "because we'll need all the help we can get.

/

**And that's the end of that chapter!**

**I'm so sorry it's so short but I have something good for next chapter. Plus, I'm working on an original two shot that I think you guys will like! **

**Reader's Question:**

**Who do you like more:**

**Athena**

**OR**

**Hades?**

**Last Reader's Question results...**

**Leo's powers!**

**Please answer this reader's question because it's a competition between me and my counterpart Apple. (I'm Team Athena) **

**Your (hopefully) friend, **

**Lettuce**


	4. AU

**Hey guys! Lettuce here! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this story. And sadly, this is just an AN. But wait! I'm NOT GIVING UP ON THE STORY. I'm merely asking for help. **

**You see, I had something big planned for this story. I had half of it typed up but then I had to write about my Transformation plot bunny so I posted that and ignored Run Away for a LONG time. And well... I may have accidentally deleted that. And what's worse, I can't remember what I wrote. **

**So, this is where I go to you guys. If you guys give me ideas, I will use them in the story and dedicate it to whomever sent ideas. But, one thing. It can't be ridiculous like, I don't know, Leo becoming a unicorn and Nico secretly being Batman. ( that would be totally awesome though. Can someone write a crack fic like that?) **

**Anyways, so yeah PM your ideas or put them in the review! I'll probably post in like one, maybe two, weeks, depending on how many ideas I get and how long it takes to edit. **

**Oh! And here are my review answers:**

**Kris Awesomeness: yeah I know, the first chapter glitched. **

**I know right? Leo does rule. And didn't you read the third chapter? ;) Apple says thank you for your vote for her fave god. And I will once I get ideas! Also, thanks for reviewing every chapter!**

**Modmaedchen: that's true. I love s'mores! And Apple says your right about Athena and Hades. It kinda hurt me though... Anyways, your right! See, Valdangelo would have awesome kids! Also, thanks for reviewing every chapter!**

**ggg( guest): like I said, the third chapter was a filler. And yes, your right. I was direct and I didn't notice how bad it was until I posted. Well, you live and learn. And thank you so much for reviewing every chapter and giving me constructive criticism. I really appreciate it. **

**Anyways, send in your ideas! Goodbye for now!**

**Your (hopefully) friend,**

**Lettuce**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Lettuce here! Heh, so I said one to two weeks. It ended up being what? A year? (actually, almost two) I am sorry. I had taken a break from writing. I had a severe case of writer's block. But I'm cured and BACK! I missed you guys! So, y'all left me some amazing ideas. It's crazy how supportive you guys were. At this point, you must be all gone now. So, I mean, if you're reading this, hi! I'm Lettuce, of AppleandLettuce. The review I chose to use as inspiration was by a guest. Anyway, on with the story!**

/

(A Year Later) AN: Literally lol

Nico's POV

Everyday, I do the same thing. I wake up, eat, dress, and then off I go to who knows where. At this point I just let the shadows swallow me and drop me off wherever they want. Then I search until I'm about to drop from exhaustion and go home. I pass out on my bed and then repeat the cycle the next day. Everyone else has left. They just about gave up, saying he wasn't going to be found. That he was a lost cause. That maybe he didn't want to be found. But I can't stop. Not when I know the guy I love.. yes love.. is out there. Alone.

Today, the Seven.. minus him.. want to meet me in California, near Camp Jupiter. Probably to negotiate dropping the search and declare him dead. I won't let them. Not after all the emotions I uncovered. I loved him then, but I didn't want to accept it. I still love him, and that's why it hurts so much.

/

3rd POV

Nico walked into a coffee shop in Sacramento. The neon lights read "Spencer's Mug". In the back of the shop, sat Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. Everyone had a cup of coffee and an anxious face. Nico took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"I know what you're going to say. And I say no. We aren't giving up. I can't let it happen." He said sternly.

Annabeth sighed and said, "Nico, I know it's hard. I don't want to end it either. But all of our leads were dead ends. What else are we supposed to do?"

Nico looked away. Hazel guided him into a chair and pressed a mug into his hands. Everyone sat in heavy silence. No one wanted to say a word. The bell of the door jingled as someone entered. No one looked up. Footsteps neared.

Someone behind Nico cleared their throat. Everyone looked and gasped.

"Long time no see, demigods." Leo grinned.

There were many gasps of his name. Hazel started sobbing. Jason, Frank, and Percy clapped him on the back. Nico stood to the side frozen. Annabeth glanced at him and nodded subtly.

"Where in the world have you been? We thought you were gone forever!" Piper shouted.

Leo chuckled lowly and opened his mouth to answer, but someone interrupted.

"Yes, Leo. Where HAVE you been? I believe we have a lot to talk about," Annabeth glared, "Nico, now!"

Nico jumped into action. He grabbed Leo's arm and shadow travelled to Camp Jupiter. They landed in the empty Senate building. He then went back and forth, bringing the other members of their group to the same spot.

"Woah! Haven't done that in a while huh?" Leo smirked.

Everyone now realized the severity of the situation and glared at him. Leo's smirk fell and he looked to the floor.

"I just have one question. Why. Why not tell us, or get help." Annabeth said quietly. She crossed her arms and waited.

Leo slumped and sighed, "I felt broken. Hurt. Alone. I felt like I didn't belong. I was… not okay. And I know that now. I had run to Alaska, where I found a stable house with roommates. I got a job. I also went to get help from a therapist. She helped me. And, I'm okay now. I think."

Hazel spoke up, "Then why not come back?"

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, and said softly, "Well, I doubted that any of you were looking for me."

Nico, done with his answers, pushed his way towards the front of the group and stared at Leo in disbelief. He grabbed Leo's wrist and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Leo. I would've looked for you forever. I felt- no, feel the same way you do. Or at the very least do." He said seriously.

And suddenly, it felt as if the world disappeared. They were the only ones in the universe. Leo reached up and cupped Nico's cheek. He gently pressed his lips onto Nico's. Nico eagerly responded to the kiss, moving his lips in sync with Leo's.

As they pulled apart, they were also pulled back into reality. The rest of the Seven gave wolf whistles and excited shrieks.

"Of course I still feel the same." Leo whispered, out of breath.

Nico smirked and pulled the Latino into another kiss.

And of course, there were more cheers and laughs that night. Leo was back and now into Nico's arms. Everyone was happy and felt included. They hadn't felt that way in a long time. Any of them. He was a huge missing piece, and now that he was back, they could relax. It was different than the past year. And that was a good thing.

/

**DON'T PANIC I'M NOT DONE. I am planning an epilogue. I promise this one won't take two years. I hope you enjoyed! I will go back to doing review answers, so feel free to leave a review, I would appreciate it. To my old readers, if you're still here, thanks for sticking around. Love ya. To my new readers, hello! I hope you stick around and check out other stories, not only by me but also by my co-host Apple, on our profile!**

**Here's the reader's question:**

**Would you rather:**

**Hang out with Percy for a day**

**OR**

**Hang out with Nico for a day?**

**Your (hopefully) friend,**

**Lettuce**


End file.
